zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon hound
Dragon hounds are one of the many species of dragons and one of the few that can safely interact with humans. Because of this, they are often domesticated as pets, but more commonly as guard dogs. Dragon hounds are most prominently known by their affiliation with the Hattori Clan and Masanari Black Flowers, where they are bred and sold as guard dogs. Many are kept at Ueno Castle and often assigned to agents. Dragon hounds consist of three subspecies: drakes, orthurian hydras and cerberus hydras. Drakes Drakes '''are a domesticated species of dragons, one of the subspecies of dragon hounds and one of the rare species that can safely interact with humans. They are often bred for racing purposes but more commonly as guard dogs. Known drakes *Cosmo *Pebbles *Dino *Oliver *Madison *Several others at Ueno Castle Description Drakes are single headed dog-like, wingless dragons. They are all capable of breathing fire but there are rare occasions in which they can breath an alternative element, usually ice, water, lightning or even a siren blast. Such an ability is so rare, usually only two out of every litter possesses the skill. Due to their similar genetics, drakes are capable of cross breeding with cerberus hydras and orthurian hydras. Orthurian hydras '''Orthurian hydras are a domesticated species of dragons, one of the subspecies of dragon hounds one of the rare species that can safely interact with humans. Despite the species name, orthurian hydras are part of the drake family, not the hydra family as, unlike hydras, they do not grow more than two heads. Known orthurian hydras *Kaya *Violet (hybrid) *Ecru (hybrid) *Heliotrope (hybrid) *Mantis (hybrid) *Maya (hybrid) *Cerise (hybrid) *Rust (hybrid) *Charcoal (hybrid) *Several at Ueno Castle Description Orthurian hydras have two heads and two tails. They are all capable of breathing fire but there are rare occasions in which they can breath an alternative element, usually ice, water, lightning or even a siren blast. Such an ability is so rare, usually only two out of every litter possesses the skill. Due to their similar genetics, orthurian hydras are capable of cross breeding with cerberus hydras and drakes. Cerberus hydras Cerberus hydras are a domesticated species of dragons, one of the subspecies of dragon hounds and one of the rare species that can safely interact with humans. Despite the species name, cerberus hydras are part of the drake family, not the hydra family as, unlike hydras, they do not grow more than three heads. Known cerberus hydras *Koji *Violet (hybrid) *Ecru (hybrid) *Heliotrope (hybrid) *Mantis (hybrid) *Maya (hybrid) *Cerise (hybrid) *Rust (hybrid) *Charcoal (hybrid) *Several at Ueno Castle Description Cerberus hydras have three heads and three tails. They are all capable of breathing fire but there are rare occasions in which they can breath an alternative element, usually ice, water, lightning or even a siren blast. Such an ability is rare, usually only one or two out of every litter possesses the power. Due to their similar genetics, cerberus hydras are capable of cross breeding with orthurian hydras and drakes. Trivia *Drakes and cerberus hydras are based on the species of the same name from William O'Connor's Dracopedia. *Orthurian hydras are named after Orthrus, a two-headed dog who was the brother of Cerberus. *Cerberus hydras are named after Cerberus, the three-headed dog guarding the gate to the Underworld in Greek and Roman mythology. Category:Original Characters Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Hounds Category:Animals Category:Species Category:A to Z Category:Masanari Black Flowers